Advent of the forgotten Hokage
by Ghost Nexus
Summary: Musashi: Hyaku Shiki MHS Challenge: Naruto having seen the movements of the Black Knights decides to help out Lelouch, however the shinobi has a hidden agenda and his past is a secret known only to C.C. thus the question remains, Just who is Naruto Uzumaki and how is a celebrity like him still alive? LuluXC.C.


Advent of the Forgotten Hokage

Light shimmered as wind passed by towards the innermost area of the cave giving an ominous feel about it, as the single occupant faced the wall that not a few days ago was non-existent, body covered in runes as were the floor extending a few feet across, each segment more complicated than the rest.

The man no more than twenty years of age with golden spiky hair which defied gravity itself along with two long bags that went down to his chin framing his face reminiscing of the fourth Hokage seemed untamable even by heavy rain, a coat laid discarded outside of the runes, with kanji for sixth followed by fire shadow along with red flames alongside the hem adorned it.

Almost as if an inaudible command had been given he began a rapid succession of hand signs began that numbered in the dozens finishing on the hand sign for snake, slowly the kanji for seal manifested on his right palm.

"The tailed beasts shall be no more." Said the man as he slowly approached the door and gently caressing its smooth surface stopping in the middle and forming a half sign for ram as he commanded "OPEN!."

A surge of unearthly chakra exploded inside the room as the door which had previously been closed now opened at a steady pace, and once it had been fully opened he made his way into the room and thereafter the door slammed shut.

The room where he had entered was covered by a grey and spherical wall that had an opening directly above that showed a sphere of sorts with chakra flowing erratically yet it retained a grace that seemed to be indescribable. Seven other figures appeared shortly after however despite their different appearances not only in attire, age and gender, they all had one thing in common, they where jinchuriki, containers of the nine tailed beasts.

"The ichibi's sealing did this place Hokage-sama?" replied a young brunette.

"Not entirely, the other kage and I created the place; the power of the ichibi keeps this world stable for the sealing of the other bijuu." Naruto replied to the young girl.

"hey yo just sit back an let us do tha work and the bijuu will be no more. yeahh"

"Bee, that was terrible." Commented Naruto to his fellow comrade who despite having lived through a war and then some had yet to utter a rap that was not terrible at best, or enka rap as he called them.

"I'm just trying to chill yo" retorted killer bee as his rap was being insulted.

The way Bee interpreted his nervousness was amusing, but then again so were the six others, five of which had barely hit puberty and had volunteered to become the containers for their tailed beast one year prior where fidgeting among themselves while the remaining one, the brunette that had previously spoken up remained firm and unwavering, guess that knowing that the kage of the village she belonged to was there with her with one goal in mind must've been reassuring in some way.

"Take your positions, we commence the sealing this instant" commanded Naruto in a strong and firm voice that demanded attention and cooperation.

Naruto slowly awoke from his sleep as he reminisced about the dream he just had. Not wasting a beat he slowly descended from the tree he had decided to take a nap in before gunfire had woken him from his peaceful nap, now he would've like to walk down the side of the tree as if it were solid ground, but his special condition concerning his chakra didn't allow him to, let alone do jutsu but mold chakra itself.

"So much for the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan" commented Naruto to no one in particular as he witnessed Knightmare Frames gunning down innocent people.

However the moment he gunfire started several other Knightmare Frames made themselves known to the world from the hills close to Naruto, speeding off to battle of Naruto noted 'justice'.

"The Black Knights to the rescue I suppose, Zero you really pique my interest"

Naruto then turned slowly to face the tall mecha that kneeled in front of him ready for battle at a moments notice, covered only by a camouflage net. An experimental Knightmare frame that was still under development when he stole it, no doubt the brother project for the Gawain, the code name for this machine: ANUBIS, a Knightmare frame that according to the specs if the adjustments had been finalized (no doubt it would have taken another five years if left to their own devices) it could move fast enough that it seemed as if it teleported (the main reason he had actually decided to steal it, his filosofy being 'If it moves as fast as I did when I could use Hiraishin then why not' ), now he just needed someone who could tune this machine up and surely this would be a Knightmare frame that would be feared.

"I better do something about Euphemia if I want to screw over the plans that 'He' has"

Slowly naruto boarded 'Anubis' from the comparment on the back. He would have to be stealthy for this task otherwise the Avalon would identify him as an enemy and given that the only true working part of the frame was its float system and its Zero shift to a very small extent he would be shot down, but then again he wasn't a ninja for nothing, Knightmare or not he wouldn't have been able to steal it from a tightly guarded base if he wasn't.

* * *

Lelouch slowly pocketed the small phone that had not long ago been used to speak with nunnally.

"Have you noticed any changes, other than being unable to control your Geas?" asked C.C.

"No, but Euphie tried to disobey the order I gave her under the Geas" replied Lelouch in a saddened tone.

"That's called willpower kid." Spoke a man in the corner of the room startling it's occupants.

"Who's there?" questioned Lelouch in a defiant and firm voice.

"Easy there Lulu, you don't want that thing going haywire" Said Naruto motioning towards his eye all the wile C.C. remained frozen in her place. "besides you wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Answer me!"

"Fine, fine, just don't faint on me when you know who I am" Naruto took a long breath as he pointed at himself with his thumb "My name is Uzumaki Naruto former Rokudaime Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves."

"You're who?"

"N-naruto-san?" asked C.C. for the first time ever since the blonde made his presence known.

"Why hello there Crystal. It surely has been a while hasn't it?" said Naruto all the while retaining his grin plastered across his face.

Tears began to form along the corners of C.C.'s eyes as she slowly paced towards Naruto all the while keeping her face hidden by her green locks

"Hey is something wrong C.C.?" asked Lelouch, as this had been the first time he had seen the immortal girl act in such an odd demeanor, but was this man really who he claimed to be? nonsense, but then again he knew her name.

A slap was heard across the room as Naruto's cheek began to redden and swell.

"That was for not telling me you were back." Said C.C. in a dry venom filled voice.

"Ok, I deserved that."

A second slap was heard and now both of the blonde's cheeks were red.

"That was for leaving me behind in the first place."

"Maybe I deserved that one too."

C.C immediately backhanded him across the face as the tears were now flowing freely on her face.

"Ok what was that for?" asked Naruto who was now rubbing his cheek in an attempt to ease the pain.

"Your face just pissed me off."

"Real funny Crystal, I thought I taught you better"

"C.C. you know this man?" Lelouch had to admit that that little spectacle was amusing he couldn't help but wonder what type of relationship those two shared.

"Yes." Was C.C.'s simple answer as Naruto was forced to talk.

"You may want to sit down kid, it's sort of a long story."

"Well I have time to spare before I have to make my move" Said Lelouch taking a comfortable position on the couch.

"Naruto-san is what you would call my 'father' if he hadn't left me" the way C.C. stressed the word father made Naruto cringe further amusing Lelouch, he would no doubt save this for further blackmail if he decided to tag along with his as of now growing movement.

"Crystal, it was for your own good and I'll talk about that later with you"

"You mean to tell me that you have a family C.C.?"

"Not family per see, I adopted her when she was very young when I was on one of my travels across the world, I then taught her many things"

"Like learning how to peek at womens bathhouses, writing perverted novels for a living and..."

"OK that's enough Crystal!" in a quick display of reflexes Naruto had reached over and clampped C.C.'s mouth to stop her from saying anything more, or at least he tried since moments after his little stunt did C.C. bite his hand to remove the offending extremity.

"That seriously hurt you know?" yelled Naruto retracting his hand to his face to heal it when a wild idea struck him and gained a grin worthy of a fox. "Hey Lelouch want to kiss my hand to make the pain go away? think about it as an indirect kiss from my daughter."

"What is wrong with you?" exclaimed Lelouch slightly disturbed by the actions of the blond man. There was no doubt about it, Naruto was going to have a blast annoying the hell out of Lelouch

* * *

Cannons boomed as the Black Knights approached the Tokio settlement their intents very clear

"We will win once Cornelia falls, now all units fall to your designated positions for combat" Commanded Lelouch behind his Zero persona all while Naruto followed his every move in mock mirror movements, even going as far as adorning his face with a fox mask to keep his identity hidden, but mostly to annoy Lelouch.

Fed up with Naruto's antiques Lelouch decided that it would be best if he boarded Gawain along with C.C. to the front lines of the attack against the britanian settlement, anything to get away from him.

"Diethard leave the frontal assault lines to Todou, I'll leave this place to you" all the wile Zero was talking Fox had been making motions pointing at him as if he was being scolded, Diethard didn't understand why someone like Fox had joined the Black knights, Zero had only told him that he would be a key asset given his experience, so trying to ignore the newest addition he replied with a simple 'understood' towards the orders given to him.

As Zero was approaching the door it opened to reveal Kaguya who no doubt had been a stowaway.

"Sumeragi?"

"Thank goodness I made it in time. Idiot, you were thinking of leaving me behind and head out in to the battle?, ever since your debut I've been following every step you made and I thought i could finally have a little chat with you."

Naruto looked at the energetic girl with amazement, she was very reckless no doubt but did Lelouch just say her name was Sumeragi? he would have to make a little research later, and did she just say her husband was Lelouch, oh he would exploit this to no end.

"Husband? Zero I had no idea you were a Lolicon."

"I'm not!, Sumeragi it'd be in your best interest for you to leave, it's dangerous out here."

"Saving your loli wife so you can reap the rewards later eh Zero?"

"Why you."

"I think it would be better if I stayed here, besides I'm the goddess of victory"

"That would be usefull if I hadn't allready made a pact with a demon and a Fox-" and indignant 'hey' could be heard in the background from Fox "-but with how things are going i doubt gods would understand me" as Zero finished explaining his view he began to walk away all the wile Fox said.

"You know, Kurama could make an argument of that Zero."

* * *

**That's it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed all dough I'll say this in advance, my updating track record is horrible so any update could take from a week to a year but I'll try to be constant with this one (I hope) and in advance I apologize for any typos that might have slipped the proof reading  
**

**This fic was done as the '****Musashi: Hyaku Shiki (MHS) **Challenge' set by James D. Fawkes and if you haven't noticed instead of using the musashi 100 set by the challenge which is just a suggestion I'll be using the 'Anubis Orbiter Frame' from 'Zone of Enders' with the only difference being that the cockpit is in the chest and you access the frame from the back (like any other Knightmare) as opposed to the cockpit placed you know where, and no I wont make a cockpit joke tipical of any ZOE mention (not they are not funny or anything but my ideas are a little dry right now) and yes I gave C.C. the name Crystal as it matches the five syllables in japanese 'Ku-ri-su-ta-ru' her full name being 'Code Crystal' in this fic  


**The story might change over the course of the passing days as I get a Beta that I can work with and will accept my stupidity for updating (volunteers welcome), and in true James D. Fawkes style only Naruto's actions will change the story, everything else will stay the same, the main reason is to not write unneeded paragraphs hence if you know the Code Geass story, that would be the reason why you are here.  
**

**With that I bid my farewell, your host Ghost-Nexus  
**


End file.
